


Have A Little Faith In Yourself

by jab_a_niece



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No Romance, One Shot, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jab_a_niece/pseuds/jab_a_niece
Summary: It was during Karasuno's match against Tsubakihara. Kinoshita pointed out the resemblance between Yamaguchi and the opposing team's pinch server, Himekawa Aoi. While at that, he found a new source of motivation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Have A Little Faith In Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> This is my first work on AO3. I've actually posted this work on Amino and Wattpad under the profile names Asmaradana and jab-a-niece respectively, so you can search me up if you want to. I honestly have no idea what else to write here so uh, enjoy!

Himekawa Aoi.

When Yamaguchi first laid his eyes on that pinch server from Tsubakihara, he was instantly reminded of the first time he was sent into the court during their match against Aoba Johsai. The poor boy was trembling from head to toe. Quivering lips. Wobbly knees. Very much like how Yamaguchi had been when he first stepped into the court back in Miyagi Prefecture Stadium.

His heart pounded like drums against his chest as he anticipated his first move. He watched intently as the boy curled his hand into a tight fist before tossing the ball lightly into the air.

The next few sequences happened ever so slowly:

The ball dropped back down. The pinch server swung his arm. His fist made contact with the ball. The ball flew halfway across the court.

There was a loud scrunching noise.

The ball bounced off from the back of his teammate's head.

It didn't make it pass the net.

There was a pause.

A moment of silence.

And then the shrill sound of the whistle.

The referee raised his hand. The set was given to Karasuno. And just like that, the pinch server was out of the court for good.

He hadn't even stood in the court for a minute.

It had been the same for the freckled teen back then. Even though he's gotten over it, he could still remember every second of it like it was just yesterday.

Oh, the terror he felt as soon as he crossed the line and stepped into the court. The atmosphere changed completely. He could feel eyes on him from every corner. Everyone was looking at him.

He felt nauseous.

He wanted to run away.

His stomach did a flip when his teammates started offering words of encouragement.

"Stay calm, Yamaguchi."

"Yamaguchi, nice serve."

"You can do it, Yamaguchi."

He couldn't stay calm. He couldn't do it. A serve that can't even go over the net isn't a "nice" serve.

In that split second, there was nothing louder than the sound of the ball hitting the wooden floor. He could vividly remember the fear that started swelling in his chest when his teammates turned to look at him. They were saying "don't mind" and "don't worry about it", but their expressions told him otherwise.

He'd always been at the sidelines, or at the bench, yelling encouragements at his teammates when they failed to receive or spike the ball. But that time was his first time being on the receiving end of those words in an official match.

They made him feel worse.

The disappointment. The humiliation. The nausea that was slowly creeping up his throat.

He wanted to run away.

He wanted to hide in the bathroom until the match was over.

His teammates were relying on him and yet, he still messed up his only chance to prove his worth in that match.

Right now, seeing the look on the Himekawa's face, Yamaguchi couldn't help but empathise with him. He saw himself in that player. Maybe that's why he was anxious for Himekawa. Yamaguchi knew too well how Himekawa must be feeling at that point, maybe even worse considering how he was sent out when his opponent was at match point. The pressure to succeed was too overwhelming that it may have affected his serve. And to be fully aware that his failure to had led to his team losing a precious set simply added salt to the wound.

The players stepped out of the court for a short break before the next set. Yamaguchi's eyes were fixed on Himekawa until he walked out of sight.

Right next to him, he could feel Kinoshita shifting uneasily in his seat. He had been unusually quiet ever since his last serve. There's no doubt he was still upset about it.

In all honesty, Yamaguchi didn't think it was a particularly bad serve. It seemed like he had some control over the ball. It had been unfortunate, though, that he'd hit the ball a little too hard.

He knew part of why Kinoshita couldn't perform as well as during trainings is that he constantly doubts himself.

Over the past few months, they've gotten closer through trainings. They stayed close to each other and practiced their serves together while the others worked on improving their receives and spikes. During matches, there isn't much they could do other than to cheer their teammates on and wait until Coach Ukai decide it's the right time for either one of them to enter the court.

Mostly though, they're just there to warm the bench.

During these times, Kinoshita would express insecurities about his skills to the freckled teen. It became more frequent ever since he managed to rack up five consecutive points in their last match against Aoba Johsai. And quite frankly, Yamaguchi didn't think he was the right person to cheer him up. He knew the second-year tend to compare himself with others, but picking out the right words to cheer someone up wasn't exactly something he's good at. Sugawara would've been a better choice. Still, he did whatever he could to encourage him.

After practising their serves together for months, he knew that Kinoshita had so much potential. His doubt towards his own ability is what's pulling him back.

He was so deep in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice Hinata and the others approaching until he heard their voices coming closer. He scrambled up frantically and gathered his teammates water bottle.

"Man... I was hoping we could see that underhand serve." Tanaka sighed.

"Me too! I wonder if it's any different from the other types of serves!" Hinata chimed in.

"Though, that serve really brings me back to that time you served the ball right at Kageyama." Tsukishima muttered, a snarky smile plastered on his face.

"Shut up, Stingyshima! As if you can serve any better!"

"At least I don't serve the ball to the back of people's head."

Even though he knew that was directed towards Hinata only, he couldn't help but feel offended hearing that coming out from his best friend's mouth. Maybe it was the fact that he'd been in the same spot as Himekawa that made him take that comment to heart.

He sighed and handed the water bottles to his fellow teammates. Some thanked him. Others smiled at him. A few even went as far as praising him once again for his serves earlier.

In between all those, he sneaked glances at Kinoshita.

The second-year pinch server was leaning forward, arms resting on his thighs. A frown was etched on his face and he was staring at the court with an intensity he'd never seen him possess before.

Yamaguchi was worried for him.

* * *

The players were called back into the court a few minutes later. Yamaguchi, as he usually did, sat back on the bench in between Kinoshita and Sugawara. He wanted to say something to cheer Kinoshita up, but he thought it'd probably be better if he'd just remain silent.

The whistle blew and the game started once again. Asahi did the first serve and the game went on smoothly. Karasuno gained the momentum early in the game and remained consistent up until they reached the twenties.

And then, something unexpected happened. Or at least, neither Yamaguchi nor Kinoshita had expected it.

Himekawa was sent into the court again.

He wasn't a trembling mess, unlike the first time he was sent into the court in the previous set. He was emitting an air of confidence and determination. It's only slightly, but Yamaguchi could still feel it radiating around him.

And unlike the first time Yamaguchi had set his eyes on him, the Himekawa didn't rush to serve the ball. He spent a few seconds to take deep breaths and maintain his composure before proceeding to clench his fist.

All eyes were set on him, waiting for the moment that will decide whether he'll succeed with serve and redeem himself, or to fail once again and prove his unworthiness in the team.

The pinch server swung his arm. He swung his arm so fast and with full of power, the ball was sent flying into the ceiling.

Yamaguchi let out a loud gasp. He hasn't seen any serves like that before. Of course, he knew about underhand serves. But underhand serves that's aimed towards the ceiling? He's never seen or heard of anything like that before.

The ball plunged down at a terrifying speed. Daichi stood in his position, ready to receive the ball. The whole court held its breath as they watched the ball bounce off Daichi's arms and out of the court.

"And there you have it, the first service ace from Tsubakihara's number fourteen, Himekawa Aoi!" The commentator announced. At that, a huge smile finally formed on Himekawa's face.

His opponent scored a point and yet, Yamaguchi felt happy for Himekawa. He had to contain the smile that was threatening to spread across his lips, or else the others would think he's weird for being happy about losing a point.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Kinoshita had curled his hands into a fist. Fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white. But his frown had been replaced with a small grin. Yamaguchi didn't understand why he was grinning though. Did he feel happy for Himekawa too?

His thoughts were interrupted by the whistle. Himekawa was once again getting ready to serve the ball.

The ball was tossed.

His other arm swung towards it.

Ball and fist coming together.

Another ceiling serve.

The loud sound ball hitting wood.

And another whistle.

"There you have it again, a second service ace by Himekawa Aoi! It seems like Karasuno needs to do something about those ceiling serves if they want to move forward." The commentator announced into the microphone.

Karasuno did manage to stop the ceiling serves. The third time Himekawa served, Nishinoya was able to receive it smoothly and pass it to Kageyama. Kageyama in turn tossed the ball to Hinata who then spiked the ball into an empty spot in the court.

Himekawa Aoi, the pinch server who was momentarily a major threat to Karasuno, was finally sent out of the court. He didn't look happy about it, but he didn't look disappointed either. It seemed like he'd done what he wanted to but felt like he could do more than that.

"He reminds me of you."

Yamaguchi blinked. He whipped his head to look at Kinoshita. He has finally spoken! Yamaguchi was relieved to hear his friend finally speaking again, but he was confused by what he was told. "E-Eh? In what way?"

The whistle was blown again. The game resumed.

Kinoshita turned away from Yamaguchi to watch the game, but the latter could tell that he wasn't paying much attention to it. "I don't really know how to put it..." His eyes trailed the ball as it was passed back and forth over the net. "I mean... he made a super cool comeback with that ceiling serve like how you did after messing up your jump float serve."

"Ah, well... it actually took me months to get over it." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "If anything, he's a lot braver than I am. He's able to get back up on his feet and stand in the court again right after he messed up. I don't think I would be able do that."

"But you totally owned the next match we had against Aoba Johsai, though. And you've been really amazing ever since. I feel a lot more... hopeful now."

"Hopeful?" Yamaguchi tilted his head a little, confused by that statement, but he had a rough idea of where the conversation was going.

"Well... after that match with Aoba Johsai, I felt that maybe I could do amazing serves like you... maybe. Seeing that Himekawa guy failing the first time only to hit back stronger, I feel certain now that I can."

"That's actually really good to hear, Kinoshita." He smiled. "I'm glad you're taking this positively. I was worried when you kept to yourself just now. Turns out, you just needed time on your own to think through."

Kinoshita simply smiled at that and they faced the front again to continue watching the match. Whenever their teammates scored a point, they would get up from their seats together and yelled out the loudest cheer they could muster. And when the opposing team scored, they would scream "one more point" at the top of their lungs.

"Um, Kinoshita?"

"Yes, Yamaguchi?"

"He's cool, isn't he?" He then glanced over at Tsubakihara's side of the sports hall to look at Himekawa.

"He is. I might consider learning underhand serves now." He chuckled. "You're way cooler than him though."

Yamaguchi let out lighthearted laugh. "You're saying that because we're on the same team."

"You scored five points in a row. What's cooler than that?"

"Um? Ten points, as suggested by Hinata once."

They shared a hearty laugh together.

The whistle was blown for the last time.

Victory was theirs.

* * *

Kinoshita watched as Yamaguchi spoke to Himekawa.

The freckled teen had told him that he wanted to speak Himekawa after their cool down, but the Tsubakihara team left the sports hall before they were even done with their cool down. Right when they had just boarded the bus to head back to their hotel, by chance, the Tsubakihara team passed by.

Yamaguchi asked if they could wait for him a little longer so that he could speak to Himekawa. Coach Ukai allowed him but only for five minutes. Yamaguchi nodded and got out of the bus to approach the Tsubakihara pinch server, and now he's got the whole of the Karasuno team leaning against the window to watch him talk to Himekawa.

Himekawa seemed very nervous and tensed when Yamaguchi came up to him. He could tell that the pinch server had been crying, judging from his puffy red eyes. After Yamaguchi said a few things though, Himekawa started to relax a little, a small smile slowly forming on his lips.

Before they finally part ways, Himekawa said something to Yamaguchi and briefly looked at Kinoshita through the glass window, giving him a nod. There was something in the way he looked at Kinoshita that made him nod back, despite not knowing what it is for.

When Yamaguchi boarded the bus again and sat beside Tsukishima, Kinoshita moved over to the empty seat beside him. The seat was separated by the aisle in the middle, but the gap wasn't big enough to separate them so he could easily lean in.

"What did you say to him?"

"I thanked him."

Kinoshita frowned. "What for?"

Yamaguchi smiled. "For giving you a little faith in yourself."

The bus started moving, steadily accelerating away from the stadium. But they'll be back again tomorrow for another match.

And suddenly, he understood what that little nod meant. It was to show him support for tomorrow.

He's more determined than ever to score a service ace. If even Himekawa could do it, so can he.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Haikyuu pinch servers. There's Yamaguchi, Kinoshita, SemiSemi, Yahaba and Himekawa as far as I know.
> 
> It actually took me a while to realise that Himekawa and Yamaguchi are very similar to each other. They're both timid and shy and are pinch servers. This fanfic came about from that idea. I included Kinoshita in this fanfic because I like to think that he sees Himekawa and Yamaguchi as his source of inspiration. They both messed up the first time they were called in during an official match but were able to redeem themselves. Kinoshita messed up the first time too but he has yet to redeem himself, which is why I played around with this idea that he's inspired by Himekawa and Yamaguchi, hoping that he'll redeem himself the next time too.
> 
> I made a side-by-side comparison between Yamaguchi and Himekawa. Here's the link to the post: https://jab-a-niece.tumblr.com/post/615384878967603200/tsubakihara-academy-vs-karasuno-highschool.


End file.
